Various devices exist for use in aerobic exercise programs. One type of device which has met with great success is a bench or step for aerobic step climbing. For example, I have developed a form of single step climbing during which the user would repeatedly step up and down from a single step. An important feature for making the device capable for widespread appeal to permit it to be customized to the needs of the particular user is height adjustability. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 disclose one manner of achieving this height adjustability. Other later patents and applications of mine disclose useful variations for accomplishing that result.